


Don't belong to no city, don't belong to no man

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blanca is sweet with Yut, Blindfolds, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, He asks if he's okay the whole way through, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Set after the end of the manga, Yut is like 20-22 here, slight angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung wanted only one thing. That's what he came here for tonight.





	Don't belong to no city, don't belong to no man

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand and of course it got sad at the end because it's Yeet we are talking about. The title is from Hurricane by Halsey which reminds me of Yeet

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Blanca asked, watching as Yut-Lung slowly undressed. He’d shown up in the Bahamas. Blanca didn’t know how he found him, then again, it seemed Yut-Lung always knew where everyone was at all times. A talent or a curse, Blanca didn’t know. 

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be asking this of you.” Yut-Lung replied, dropping the button up shirt on the floor. He stepped closer to Blanca, undoing the front of his shirt. “Do you not want to?” Yut-Lung asked, looking up at Blanca. The older man smiled a bit and shook his head. 

“What would you say if I said I dreamt of you?” Blanca asked, slipping the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. He bent down pressing a kiss to Yut-Lung’s throat. “Did you dream of me?” 

“I would say. I dreamt of you as well.” Yut-Lung admitted, closing his eyes as Blanca left warm, open mouth kisses down his throat. He felt Blanca’s big strong hands rest on his hips. 

“If you want to stop, just tell me.” Blanca whispered, his face getting closer to Yut-Lung’s. He brought his lips to Yut-Lung’s, feeling the younger male part his lips. Blanca slipped his tongue inside, sliding a hand to Yut-Lung’s lower back. Yut-Lung reached a hand around, moving Blanca’s hand to his butt. Blanca gave a soft squeeze which earned him a moan from Yut-Lung. 

“Are you this gentle with the women you take to bed?” Yut-Lung asked. He backed up some and started unbuttoning his pants. He slipped them off, kicking them to the side. 

“If they require it. However, if they want it rough, I can be rough.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung smirked as he watched Blanca’s eyes drift over his body. “You aren’t wearing underwear. Were you expecting me to say yes?” 

“You’re a man of pleasure, Blanca.” Yut-Lung replied, stepping closer. He placed a hand on Blanca’s shoulder. “I knew you couldn’t turn down the chance to ravish my body.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Blanca asked and smirked at Yut-Lung. “Is that what my young master desires?” Blanca picked Yut-Lung up as if it was no trouble and laid him back on the bed. Blanca climbed on top of him, hovering over Yut-Lung his hands next to the younger males head. “Do you want me to wreck you? To go until you can’t take it anyone? Is that what you desire?” 

“Yes. I want you to ravish me so hard I forget any other man ever touched me.” Yut-Lung raised his hands above his head. Blanca smiled, taking Yut-Lung’s wrists in his hand. 

“Anything for my prince.” Blanca took out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and asked, “Is this okay?” When Yut-Lung nodded his head Blanca cuffed his hands to the headboard. “May I blindfold you as well?” 

“Yes, you may.” Yut-Lung closed his eyes. Blanca tied a piece of silk over Yut-Lung’s eyes. 

“If it’s not to your liking please don’t hesitate to tell me.” Blanca responded. Yut-Lung nodded his head. Blanca started undressing the rest of the way, slipping his pants and boxers off. He tossed them on the floor. Blanca grabbed Yut-Lung’s ankle carefully and placed a kiss on it. He heard Yut-Lung let out a breathy gasp. Blanca ran his tongue along Yut-Lung’s ankle and then kissed up his leg stopping to leave a mark on his thigh. Yut-Lung arched his hips up, letting out a low moan as Blanca sucked at the sensitive skin on his thigh. 

“You seem to like that? Are your thighs sensitive?” Blanca asked as he reached into the bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He opened the bottle, pouring some onto his fingers. 

“Yes, especially when you use your mouth on them.” Yut-Lung whispered as he spread his legs more for Blanca. He felt Blanca slip a finger inside, slowly moving it in and out. 

“And you like this?” Blanca asked, curling his finger searching for that spot that would bring Yut-Lung the most pleasure. 

“Yes sir.” Yut-Lung replied, licking his lips. He gasped when Blanca’s finger brushed a certain spot inside him. He heard Blanca let out a low chuckle. 

“Good boy.” He praised, adding a second finger. He watched the way Yut-Lung reacted to being called a good boy. How he seemed to enjoy it. Blanca thrusted his fingers harder, pulling a moan from Yut-Lung. 

“Fuck,” Yut-Lung gasped, gripping his handcuffs. He felt Blanca thrust his fingers harder, adding a third. Once Blanca was finger fucking him with all three fingers the older male dropped his head down, taking some of Yut-Lung in his mouth. Yut-Lung felt Blanca go up and down, taking him deep into his hot mouth. Yut-Lung wrapped his thighs around Blanca’s head, resting his legs on Blanca’s shoulders. 

“Daddy, fuck,” Yut-Lung gasped. He didn’t mean to call Blanca daddy, it had just slipped out. It only seemed to push Blanca on. His fingers thrusted harder as he pulled his head back. His fingers keeping the brutal pace. 

“Daddy? Am I your daddy?” Blanca asked, thrusting his fingers as he bit into Yut-Lung’s thigh. Yut-Lung moaned, rocking his hips harder. 

“Yes, you’re my daddy.” Yut-Lung moaned. He felt Blanca lick up his thigh, stopping to suck on the place he’d bit before. “Ah, fuck me daddy! Please, I need you to fuck me hard. I want it.” 

“Anything for my good boy.” Blanca pulled his fingers out and grabbed up the bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his dick, rubbing it over his length. Once he was sure it was slick enough he lined it up with Yut-Lung’s entrance. He undid the handcuffs and flipped Yut-Lung over. He lifted his hips, making Yut-Lung get on his hands and knees. He slowly pushed in, enjoying the sound Yut-Lung made once he was fully inside. 

“You’re so big daddy.” Yut-Lung moaned. He felt Blanca’s fingers run through his hair before roughly grabbing a fistful. Yut-Lung gasped. 

“Do you wanna see what daddy is doing to you?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung nodded his head best he could with Blanca gripping his hair so tight. Blanca reached up, untying the blindfold. Yut-Lung opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Blanca made sure to position them so Yut-Lung could see himself in the mirror. The look on Yut-Lung’s face was beautiful. His eyes blown wide with lust, mouth hung open as he gasped at the sight. 

“Shall I continue?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung arched his hips back against the older male. 

“Yes, fuck me.” Yut-Lung gasped. Blanca placed one hand on Yut-Lung’s hip, the other stayed tangled in his hair. Blanca tugged hard and set a brutal pace with his hips. He was determined to make Yut-Lung’s fantasies come true. He would ravish him, wreck him. Because that’s what he wanted. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Blanca whispered as he pressed his mouth to Yut-Lung’s ear. The man under him cried out in pleasure. “You feel so good around me, baby. You’re so tight.” 

“Daddy, you feel so good! Fuck!” Yut-Lung moaned. He could tell Blanca was enjoying him being vocal. He seemed to love being called daddy. It only made him thrust harder into Yut-Lung. 

“That’s it baby. Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me how good I make you feel.” Blanca whispered, pressing a kiss to Yut-Lung’s ear. 

“You make me feel amazing!” Yut-Lung called out, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Choke me daddy.” 

“Anything for my good boy.” Blanca moved the hand that was on Yut-Lung’s hip to his throat and squeezed. He watched Yut-Lung’s face in the mirror. He looked so beautiful, the little bit of makeup he was wearing was smeared. His eyes filled with tears and pupils blown wide with pleasure. 

“You feel so good. Look at you, taking my cock so beautifully.” Blanca said, thrusting his hips hard. Yut-Lung gripped the sheets hard. 

“Daddy!” Yut-Lung called out. He loved watching every snap of Blanca’s hips against him. The way Blanca’s face twisted in pleasure each time he thrusted deep into Yut-Lung. 

“You feel so good baby. You’re such a good boy. I’m so proud of you.” Blanca praised, kissing Yut-Lung’s shoulder. Yut-Lung gasped, his mouth open in a breathy scream as he came, untouched on the sheets below them. Blanca kept pounding into him, tightening his hold on Yut-Lung’s throat as he spilled over inside him. 

Blanca lied back on the bed, pulling Yut-Lung with him. A few minutes later he gently pulled out of the younger male, earning a whimper from the Lee. Yut-Lung rolled over, resting his head on Blanca’s chest as Blanca pulled the blankets over them. 

“We can shower later when you’re ready.” Blanca whispered, running his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. Yut-Lung looked up at him with tired eyes. “Or I can run a bath for my prince.” 

“I’ll take the bath, later.” Yut-Lung whispered. Blanca pressed his lips to Yut-Lung’s, resting a hand on his cheek. 

“I didn’t hurt you right?” Blanca asked, kissing Yut-Lung’s forehead. 

“No, you were good.” The first person who hadn’t hurt him. Who’d asked him every step of the way if it was good. Yut-Lung felt a pain in his chest at the thought that he wouldn’t get this again. He wasn’t special. Blanca treated everyone he took to bed with this kindness. Yut-Lung was sure off it. So the Lee closed his eyes and decided to sleep. In the morning he could get dressed and leave, before he had to face the truth. 

The truth that this wasn’t love. He’d never have love. No one loved him, just the idea of him and the shape of his body. They didn’t love the broken soul inside. How could they? Yut-Lung couldn’t even love himself.


End file.
